Treasured Beginnings
by Karen M
Summary: Filler for the tag scene for Life of The Party. Perhaps, an AU adventure, or one magic night, or both.


TREASURED BEGINNINGS  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Bros and Shoot The Moon Productions.  
The story is mine for everyone's enjoyment.  
  
RATING: PG13  
  
SUMMARY: Extension of the tag scene for Life of the Party. This is a simple short story of what might  
have happened after. Look at this brief interlude as a magical night, one at the start of a long, loving  
relationship between two wonderful people, who just happen to be in love, but, don't fully comprehend   
this fact yet.  
  
PART1.  
  
Amanda was on a high as she drove home from I. F. F. Francine, Billy, and most of all, Lee had complimented her on how brave she was in the Columbus case. Lee had personally told her how   
she had helped save his life with all the danger surrounding them. Her heart had swelled with pride  
and love for him.   
  
These highs had not occurred often enough in the past. This had been such a terrific day. Maybe, at last,  
her hopes of becoming a full operative were somewhere down the road. Also, her hopes of a relationship  
with Lee.  
  
As Amanda entered her back door she spied Dotty.   
  
"Hello, mother, are the boys ready to go? Jimmy's parents will be here any minute to pick them for the  
birthday sleepover.  
  
"How was your day, dear?" Dotty inquired.  
  
"Wonderful, mother, couldn't have been better," sighed Amanda.  
  
"Listen, have fun on your dinner date with John tonight. It's just about time for you to leave soon. You  
better get dressed. I'll wait with the boys."  
  
"You're right, I should hurry. I want to look just right," exclaimed Dotty.  
  
"Oh, mother, you always do," complimented her daughter.  
  
"Thank you, dear. Incidentally, don't wait up for me. We may be out quite late."  
  
"That's fine, mother," Amanda laughed, "don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Amanda," Dotty blushed. "Will you be all right for dinner alone?"  
  
"Sure, mother, don't worry. I'll be fine."  
  
  
Amanda kept popping into Lee's mind all the way to his apartment. 'I WANT TO SEE HER', his subconscious told him.   
  
He was a trained agent, he could force these persistent thoughts to the back burners of his mind.  
He had tried it. It didn't work.  
  
All he seemed to focus on was her angelic face when he told her how brave she had been, and those   
beautiful brown eyes penetrated his so adoringly.  
  
'What's happening to me,' he thought, 'for God's sake, she's my partner, that's all.'  
  
BIG BROWN EYES -across his mind again.  
  
"I know," he thought out loud. "I'll ask Cindy out tonight. Dinner, wine, and maybe more,"  
he smiled conspiringly.  
  
ANGELIC FACE WITH THE SWEETEST SMILE-across his mind again.  
  
He placed the receiver back on the phone angrily, willing his mind to leave him alone.  
  
Finally, Lee sat on his sofa, giving in to his subconscious thoughts, and trying to settle his brain.  
  
I WANT TO SEE HER TONIGHT-CALL HER-his subconscious pushed-CALL HER  
  
  
"I can't, I'm chicken,' thought his conscious mind in defense.  
  
CALL HER-louder and louder-CALL HER  
  
"All right, all right," he shouted, answering himself.   
  
  
Amanda was starting to prepare dinner for herself when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," she greeted the caller. "Amanda King here."  
  
"Hi," Lee greeted her warmly, "are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Hi, Lee," she smiled "no nothing spectacular, why?"  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner with me, and maybe dancing?"  
  
"Is this Lee Stetson calling, the agent who works for I. F.F., who has an apartment in Georgetown, and  
sometimes works with Amanda King?" she teased.  
  
"'All right, all right ," Lee chuckled "point well taken."   
  
"All kidding aside, Amanda, what do you say?"  
  
"Why, Lee, why do you want to take me on a date?"  
  
"Let's just say, I'm starting to realize how much I value your friendship."  
  
"What time do you want to pick me up?" she replied sweetly.  
  
"How about 45 minutes? Can you be ready?"  
  
"You bet, See you then. Oh, Lee,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are we going? What do I wear?" Amanda inquired happily.  
  
"Dress nicely, and it's a surprise," he replied.  
  
PART II  
  
Amanda almost refused to let herself get excited, but it didn't work.  
  
She took a long shower. For their night out, she selected a royal blue street length dress. The gown  
clung to her in all the right places. The sweetheart neckline was set off with intricate embroidery, and   
accented by silver and blue sequins.   
  
She wore her diamond drop earrings, and a small diamond chip pendant. Her hair was pinned back in a   
French roll, accentuated by a silver and diamond hair clip. Little ringlets framed her delicate face.  
She was ready when Lee rang the doorbell at 7:15 p.m.  
  
This was not the first time Lee had seen her in dressy or formal wear. Yet he still exclaimed," God, you   
look beautiful, Amanda." He stared at the perfection opposite him.  
  
He took her hand in his and kissed it. "I'm a lucky man tonight, to be by your side. You're ravishing."  
  
'HOLD THE DREAM, AMANDA' she thought, 'BECAUSE I'M HAVING A TOUGH TIME BELIEVING THIS IS REAL.'  
  
Coming back to reality, Amanda mentioned, "I'll need my wrap, Lee. Then we can leave."  
  
"I'll get it, you keep it in this closet, correct?"  
  
"You remembered. I'm impressed," Amanda replied.  
  
Lee gestured, sweeping his arm to one side, and bowing, "ready, mi lady," he teased.  
  
"At your service, mi lord," she chuckled, curtsying.  
  
"Shall we, your carriage awaits," Lord Stetson bowed.  
  
"Thank you, mi lord." Lee opened the Vette door for her.  
  
They drove a short while in companionable silence. Finally, Amanda asked.  
  
"Where are we going, Scarecrow?"  
  
"To a new out of the way supper club with a great dance floor dubbed Chez' Pierre. It should be fun."  
  
"Sounds wonderful," smiled his partner.  
  
  
Chez' Pierre was situated outside of Arlington, a beautiful white villa with French Provencal interiors.  
The valet parked the Corvette for Lee.   
  
Once inside, Lee checked her wrap for her. The maitre' de guided the Stetson party to their table near  
the dance floor .  
  
"Lee, it's exquisite here," Amanda was in awe.  
  
"Yes it is," Lee agreed, looking at his partner and taking her hand.  
  
Amanda turned to face him at that moment, caught his meaning, and blushed.  
  
"Thank you, Scarecrow," she smiled.  
  
"Shall we order," Lee eyed the menu.  
  
"This is all in French. I can't understand a word," she whispered to him across the table.  
  
"How about I order for us both, a nice light entree, and a nice chardonnay?" Amanda nodded in response.  
  
Lee and Amanda talked and laughed while enjoying a delicious meal of filet mignon, cheddar mashed  
potatoes, and a green salad. Coffee followed, no dessert. Time escaped them.  
  
Lee gazed into her eyes. "You are wonderful company, Amanda King. I'm having a great time.  
"Would you like to dance, mi lady?"  
  
"I would be honored, my Lord Stetson," she bowed.  
  
Lee flashed that wonderful smile, and held out his hand.  
  
The band played soft romantic music. Lee enfolded his partner in his arms, holding her closely. He closed  
his eyes and swayed to the music, taking in Amanda's unique scent, dancing cheek to cheek.   
  
Amanda cuddled closer, holding this memory locked in her Forever book, her eyes closed.  
  
They danced the night away, oblivious to the time. It was getting late.  
  
Finally, the orchestra played "Goodnight Sweetheart"  
  
Lee continued to hold her close, regretful that the night was ending.  
  
He looked down into those beautiful, brown eyes and reluctantly replied, "I guess I should be getting   
you home," he smiled, "it's late."  
  
"Would you like to stop at my place for coffee?" he invited.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice," Amanda agreed. "I'm in no hurry to get home. Mother will be very late, if  
she comes home at all, and the boys are at a sleepover at a friend's house."  
  
Once at his apartment:  
  
"Have a seat, Amanda. I'll start the coffee. Would you like any dessert?"  
  
"No, thank you."   
  
Lee sat beside her, smiled and took her hands in his. "Coffee should be ready soon. I had a wonderful  
time tonight, better than I've had in a long time. You're full of surprises. You saved my life today, as  
well as Billy's. You are a beautiful woman, and fun to be with., he started to lean in closer.  
  
Just then the ready alarm went off for the coffee.  
  
Lee moved to get them both a cup, but Amanda stopped him for a moment. "Thank you, Scarecrow,  
for the compliments, and your company," she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Lee sported a silly grin on his face, and proceeded to return with hot cups of the refreshing stimulant.  
Both friends laughed and talked, again, forgetting the time. "I guess I really better get you home. Ready?"  
  
"Yes," she whispered.   
  
Lee delivered her to her front doorstep. He turned to say goodnight. "Good night, Amanda," smiled Lee.  
He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Lee allowed his finger to trail to her lips. He leaned in and very lightly brushed his lips against hers.  
  
She smiled up at him. He pulled her closer, and kissed her thoroughly. They broke apart.  
  
"Good night, Lee," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for a wonderful time," she sighed.  
  
"It was a pleasure, mi lady," he kissed her hand, and departed for home, wondering to himself why he  
was ever scared to ask Amanda out in the first place.   
  
The End.   



End file.
